Sex Tricks
by Christina89
Summary: This my first story. Details inside
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story. Please let me know what you guys think. All feedback/reviews would be great! Btw…Thanx to Cosmo Mag for this idea, lol**

** "**I can't believe this, my relationship is going down the damn drain. Randy and I use to have sex multiple times throughout the day and now it's like he doesn't even enjoy it anymore. As soon as it gets started, within 5 minutes it's over."

"_There must be something I can to make this better .Hmmm….maybe this sex guide in Cosmo will give me some tips."_

*2 Hours later*

"I have spent the last 2 hours cooking the most amazing dinner known to man. A wise woman once told me…._to gain easy access to a man's dick you must go through his stomach. _This shit better work then."

"Hey baby, I'm back from the gym!" yelled Randy.

_Damn he looks so fucking hot when he gets all sweaty after a workout. If I didn't know any better, he was doing to me on purpose. I ought to jump that ass right now, but it'll be worth both our whiles to wait._

"Hey Rands." I say while giving him a deep kiss, but he pulls away and gives me a really odd look. "Look babe, I'm really tired. All I wanna do is take a nice hot shower and hit the sack."

"I know how tired you must be, especially after a long day at the gym, but I made you a nice steak dinner." I say with a smirk

_God she knows that I can't resist that sexy ass smile. Why not give into her and get a meal out of it._

"C'mon babe…follow me."

We walk into the dining room and the table is covered in rose petals and candles. On both ends of the table were two full plates of delicious. Randy is standing there licking his lips.

"Damn baby, this looks good. You must've been in here cooking all day." Randy said

"_That's not all I've been doing" I think with a devious smile._

*30 minutes later*

Randy sitting at his end of the table rubbing his stomach looking like one satisfied man.

"Hey babe, I hope you enjoyed that meal…cause there's more where that came from" I said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." He replies.

I answer this question I simply grab him by the half torn collar and I drag him back into our bedroom. I push him onto the bed and I start ripping off his clothes, but then he stills my motions"

"Look sweetheart, I appreciate all that you're _trying _to do me right now, but I am really not in the mood for this tonight." Randy says

"You know Randal….your lazy ass is never in the mood anymore. What the fuck is your damn problem huh? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Are you fucking some other bitch? I go out of damn way to make this night special for us and you tell me _you're not in the mood_. Real fucking rich Randy."

I climb off the bed and head into living room. "_You know what…fuck him, I'm hot woman. If I need sex this damn. I can just find somewhere else." _I think to myself.

"Babe I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. To answer your questions, yes you are good enough for me and hell no, I am fucking another woman. It's just that I have been under a lot of stress with these damn lame ass storylines that my mind really isn't focused on anything else, not even you. So sorry babe."

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes I'm sure. How about we go back into the bedroom and finish what we started." Randy says smiling. I follow back toward the bedroom for the 2nd time that night. However I must stick to the plan. I quickly turn Randy around to prepare him for the greatest sexcapade of his life.

"What the hell…" he almost says, but I stop him and crashing my lips onto his. After a few seconds we're making out. Time to switch!

"_I have absolutely no idea what has come over my girlfriend…but I like it." _Randy says to himself.

Randy watches his girl as she pushed him down onto the bed. She tells him to turn over so she can give him a rubdown, and then she unexpectedly pulls a scarf from behind her back and ties his hands behind his back.

"Oh my fucking god babbbbbbby" Randy slightly stutters

"Shhhhh Randy. Just lay back a relax. I'm here to please you baby" I say

While Randy is on the bed tied up. His girl takes a sip of champagne and then pops a mint into her mouth and then proceeds to go down on her man. The bubbles dissolves onto Randy's member and judging by look on his face he is ready to explode.

After about 3 minutes of hardcore dick sucking, Randy suddenly feels his penis being grabbed. His girl took it into her hands and started rubbing it playfully all over her neck, breasts, thighs, and ass.

"Damn girl that feels so fucking good!" Randy screams which his girl takes as an indication to keep the tricks coming. She suddenly sits up and grabs a bottle of edible lotion. She squirts a modest amount into her hands and begins to fondle her breasts. Randy watches her awe as his dick begins to become even more erect. She flicks and licks her own nipples and that just takes Randy into a whole different world.

Satisfied with the work she'd done so far, she slips his stiff member into her panties and begins to rub backwards and forward. Randy grunts in response.

"You like that don't you baby. You like the feeling of warm, wet pussy on your dick don't baby" Randy doesn't say anything in response, he just tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut.

After about 10 minutes of extreme foreplay. Randy's girl starts a trail down his back with her tongue. Who had idea that a man had so many nerves in his spine. She continues down his spine to his tailbone, careful not to go any further. He probably would've cum right there if she'd gone any further.

She quickly flips Randy over and climbs on top of him. She takes off her silk panties and drapes them over the top of his penis. She held both ends of the garment in her hands and then moved her hands back and forth, rubbing the head like she was polishing an apple. As Randy was about to come, she stopped.

"Not so fast sexy, this is not over yet." I say

She began started to lick in all the places he bent. Knees, waist, elbows, neck…the whole nine

"Ohhhhh baby that feels so damn good…keep licking me girl, keep licking me." Randy moans.

She stops licking and turns her attention back to his penis. She places both her hands on both sides of his dick and starts to rub in a circular motion, making it harder than it was before. She could the blood rushing.

"C'mon babe, I've let you torture the shit outta me. I need you, I need to be in you….RIGHT NOW!" And with that Randy ripped her wrist from inside the scarf and takes control of his girl by slamming his dicks straight into her. She let out a deep gasp as he slammed into her.

"_It's like she's been aching for me all damn day. Maybe I should've let her without sex for this long. Never again….or better yet I might so I can make it up to her later, just like this." _Randy thought to himself.

After about 15 minutes of having Randy thrust the absolutely hell out her, she stopped the sex for a minute and changed positions by crawling into a new spot and touching herself. It gave Randy an extensive hot view of her naked body.

fingers in and out of her pussy. It turned him on even more. So much in fact, he couldn't take not being in her.

Randy pick her by her ass and wrapped his legs around her waist. She did the same. As soon as he entered her again she screamed.

"OH GOD RANDY, OH FUCK BABY…FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Hearing her screamed his name was pure pleasure.

As Randy was fucking her, she opened her eyes slightly and noticed a tear in the bed sheet. Her shaking grabbed the hole making it even larger. She quickly tacked it around Randy's dick and guided his dick back into her pussy. It droves Randy insane. The silk bed sheet in combination with his girl's wet pussy made the sex in-fucking-sane!

Eventually turned into missionary style and she grabbed Randy's ass like no other and pulled him in deeper. She whispered in his hear, "Don't resume pumping until I climax." She then began to play with her clitoris. The agony of watching her masturbate again while he was inside her nearly killed Randy. As soon she finished, he was ready to have the most powerful orgasm….ever!

"You know what….I changed my mind…start pumping right fucking now!" She screamed.

"Your wish is my command." Randy replies.

Randy and his girl grabbed and squeezed each other's nipples while having mind blowing sex. With every thrust came the ultimate combination of pleasure and pain. It took them both over the top.

She quickly flipped them over and pinned Randy down by those sexy, muscular, tattooed arms while riding him all at the same time.

"_God I feel like such a fucking rock star. It's like she need 100% of her dick, with no interruptions allowed. Damnnnnnnnn!" _Randy thought to himself.

Since Randy was lying on the bottom, the girl began rubbing a very sensitive spot behind Randy's testicles. It caught him off guard at first, but the feeling of her fingers exploring this new unknown area on his body was enough to make him cum hard.

"Ahhhhhh shit baby. That feels so fucking good!"

Noticing how much Randy seemed to enjoy this, she took her knuckles up against that same area again and started quickly shaking her fist to send a powerful set of vibrations into his G-spot. In reply, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

As the sex got even more intense, they started gnawing at each other's skin leaving red bite marks along the way. Another idea suddenly popped into the girl's mind.

"Hey baby, why don't you lay face up for me and press one side of your body on the headboard…..please." she begged. And he did as he was asked without hesitation.

She stood above him and leaned her back against the same end of the headboard and lowered herself onto his awaiting dick and began sliding up and down using her hands for leverage. The angle stimulated his penis differently and made her pussy feel even tighter.

"DAMN BABY YOU'RE FUCKING TIGHT. AHHHHH FUCK BABYYYYYY!" Randy screamed. She reciprocated the noises. It felt like this was their first time all over again, just better and more intense.

They both to rotate their hips while continuing to have sex. Suddenly the girl felt her breasts being squeezed hard as hell.

"I'M CUMMING BABY!" Randy yelled. "ME TOO!" she yelled back. With that they both climaxed. The feeling of her juices flooding him was the most amazing feeling ever.

"Damn Melina, I don't know what hell came over you tonight, but I like this new side of you. What do say to round 2?"

"I say….if you can get it up again…let's go"

**Okay so that was my first story. I hope it didn't suck too bad. Please review and let me know what you think. ~Christina**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Well it seems that quite a few of you like what I have written so far. Just wanted to say thanks heaps for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! As a first time writer they really do mean a lot to me

I was wondering though, I want to get back into writing now that school is over. However, I have absolutely no clue where to begin. As readers, do you guys have any ideas or thoughts? If so, inbox me! I'd love to read what you guys come up with.

XoXos Christina89


End file.
